


tastes like home

by strepony



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, a rare duo bonding over cooking, how much better can it get???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strepony/pseuds/strepony
Summary: gopal teaches yaya how to cook.





	tastes like home

gopal has no idea why he’s doing this.

wait, he knows exactly why – it’s because he’s a totally awesome friend, _duh_ – or at least that’s what he likes to think, anyways. in all honesty, he’s just afraid of yaya’s fist if he had flat out rejected her request for him to teach her how to cook.

“she should know she’s an irredeemable case, that girl,” he mutters as he prepares the ingredients for a simple _nasi goreng_ , it would be the best to start off small. smaller disasters were easier to clean, and it  wouldn’t incur the wrath of the only person he was more afraid of than yaya, his dad. "yaya and a kitchen? give me a worse combo, seriously."

 _rice, sweet soy sauce, salt, garlic, vegetable oil, onions…_ simple ingredients and nothing complicated that yaya could mix into some abomination. gopal heaves out a sigh as he places his hands on the countertop of his kitchen. “question though, why are we doing this in my house again?”

“because,” the voice beside him says. “my mom would be angry if we made a mess of our kitchen.”

gopal rolls his eyes. “and you don’t think my dad would be–”

yaya giggles as gopal shrieks and almost jumps up onto the countertop. his frightened expression twists itself into a fuming one at the sight of his friend, and he scolds her as he brushes off some non-existent dust off his apron.

“ _dey_ , can’t you just announce you’re here like a normal person?!”

“aw come on, i’m sorry gopal! it’s just a little joke,” she stifles a laugh behind the palm of her hand. the taller of the two folds his arms and huffs, sulking. “i’m really sorry, gopal. you’re still going to teach me how to cook, aren’t you?”

gopal is still not quite done, however. “only if you admit that i’m the master cook and that i am your only way to redemption for making those sinfully horrendous cookies of yours.”

yaya’s brows furrow at the mention of her cookies. “my cookies aren’t–”

“say it!”

the girl sighs, and in a forced cheery voice, “yes, gopal, you are the master cook and you are my only way to redemption for making cookies that aren't even that bad!”

“correction, it's _sinfully horrendous_ –”

yaya brings up her clenched fist. “please don’t push it, gopal.”

“o-okay! let’s start cooking!”

 

* * *

 

fifteen minutes later, and gopal is practically in tears. “yaya, don’t! we don’t need whatever spice you took out of your pocket in the rice!”

yaya frowns, hand still hovering over the sizzling pan. “really? but i think this will make it more flavorful, you know? it’s a bit boring right now, so if we add a little of this…” the pinch of whatever yaya threw in the food explodes and rises up in a purple fume.

gopal’s scream ends up choked in his throat, and he thinks he should’ve given more consideration to the consequences of choosing to just instruct and let yaya handle the cooking herself.

her smile is one of radiance when she turns to him. "what next, gopal?"

gopal sighs and gives the next order, corners of his mouth lifting up slightly when she actually follows them.

(he would be kind of lying though, if he said this wasn't a  _little_ fun, okay?)

 

* * *

 

… in the end, it doesn’t look all that bad, really. sure, the coloring is a bit… weird, due to the mysterious spice yaya added in previously, but it smells all the same to gopal.

homemade _nasi goreng._  he would cook the dish for his dad and himself on days he felt up to it, and when his dad was too tuckered out to cook. an easy recipe to follow, and something delicious that reminded him of home.

he scoops up a spoonful of the rice and holds it up to his mouth. he spots yaya looking at him nervously out of the corner of his eye, finger picking at the hem of her sleeve. he makes a decision to just shove it all into his mouth. he does. he chews.

it’s good.

“tastes like amateur cooking,” gopal says nonchalantly, wiping the sides of his mouth with his fingers before throwing a grin at her. “but i guess i’ll give it a pass.”

the way yaya lights up makes him think of the first time he ever cooked the same exact dish and waited for his mother’s approval, smiling as brightly when she gave the thumbs up. it makes something stir, deep in his chest. it’s forgotten temporarily however, when yaya throws herself onto gopal for a hug.

“thank you so much, gopal! teach me how to cook more stuff next time, 'kay?”

gopal lets out a laugh as he’s strangled by yaya’s hug. “of course i will. i’m a totally awesome friend, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> *nasi goreng is fried rice for anyone who doesn't know 
> 
> written at 2am so i apologize for any mistakes ;; just needed to get this out of my system :)
> 
> more kids bonding coming soon!!!!


End file.
